En algún bar de París
by Mme.Bonnefoy
Summary: ..Todo por la ausencia del bastardo. Mención del mismo. Aluciones sexuales. Algo demasiado conciso. Viñeta.


Apoyado sobre la barra en el cual se encontraba, Francis divagaba la mente -con seis botellas de vino encima, comenzando la séptima- hacia la isla que era su vecina. Tenía el rostro ensombrecido por la tristeza, los ojos rojos y algo hinchados de tanto llorar, el cabello despeinado, la prendas finas y elegantes lucían como unas corrientes y simples, desdeñosas: se le veía mal. Pero eso -increíblemente- no le importaba ahora. "¿Por qué, por que.. Por qué..?" se formulaba muchas veces, sin llegar a ninguna respuesta o conclusión. Lo cierto es que se sentía desgraciado. No sabiendo tampoco el por qué -o así quería dejarlo, quizás-, pero así era. Suspiró hondamente, con la mirada fija en algún punto ciego, tomando su copa y bebiendo de un sólo trago todo el contenido que restaba. Una curvilínea figura de pronto se le sentó libremente sobre las piernas, le rodeó con sus brazos y le besó fugazmente, tomando la botella de vino que reposaba sobre la barra para rellenar la copa vacía ya. El francés se sorprendió tardíamente, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, observando ahora aquel rostro fresco y travieso que tenía sólo a milímetros de la propia, que bebía ahora de la misma copa y que le esbozó una sonrisa cómplice cuando terminó. La muchacha despues empezaba a acomodarle la camisa y el saco, quitandole y colocandose sobre el cuello la corbata que hace unos segundos, colgaba en el de él.

-¿Quién.. eres? -preguntó en voz baja, con ojos parpadeantes. Quería recordarla, pero no la hallaba en su pasado -si es que lo estuvo alguna vez.  
-¿Ya no me recuerdas? Sólo te dejo un segundito y te da amnesia, chéri? -contestó la muchacha e hizo una mueca pesarosa, enrojeciendo su semblante al instante.

Francis cerró los ojos, descansando su frente en la cóncava curva de su cuello e inhaló su perfume. Olía a rosas.. las rosas..

-Arthur.. -musitó sin pensarlo, sintiendose ensoñado, sintiendose.. incompleto.  
-Ahora si escuché claramente "Arthur"; no me digas que no lo dijiste.. ¿Es tu novio? -y la niña empezó a acariciarle entre las desordenadas hebras de cabello.

No dijo nada, de alguna forma ya se estaba sintiendo incómodo con aquella presencia sentada sobre él, a pesar de que sólo le estaba acogiendo, quizás intentando de calmar su desolación y su tristeza. Pero no lo estaba logrando. Para nada, ni por que dejó que sus manos se delizaran por la muy bien formada cintura juvenil, ni por que varios minutos despues la tuviera sobre su sexo y en sus piernas sobre el inodoro del baño de hombres. Sería cosa del vino bebido tal vez, pero podía escuchar claramente la voz del inglés salir de la boca de la mujer: las maldiciones, la fuerza, los jadeos, los gemidos, su nombre escapando de sus labios, hasta la mirada color esmeralda, deslumbrante.. Y le nublaron la mente, totalmente. Tenía que admitir ahora que si, que era débil ante él y su sombrio recuerdo. Que su ausencia le hacía naufragar en aquel mar negro del dolor. Que todo le daba igual. Que perdió esta batalla de la manera más patética. Que.. era un títere desencantado y olvidado. Pero claro, delante de él y el resto tenía que decir todo lo contrario: Nunca se lo diría, ni mucho menos.

Horas más tarde y tirado en su cama sin siquiera haberse sacado los zapatos, yacía inconscientemente dormido. Se movió de pronto y luego abrió un poco los ojos. Los volvió a cerrar, por la claridad que lo cegó. Para cuando los volvio a abrir, esa claridad había bajado y pudo abrirlos más. Permaneció así otros minutos, sintiendo el cuerpo algo pesado.. Pesado..

-Igirisu.. -nombró, somnoliento y besó la figura sonriente que tenía al lado.. O al menos, lo que él creía tener al lado. Y el protagonista despues, ya no estaba.

No estaba, no estaba.. No estaba.

* * *

Es mi primera viñeta hetaliosa. Me gustaría que me dijeran si lo hago bien o no 6.6 así que seria bueno que me dejaran reviews. Y disculpen si hice a Francis muy depre, pero es que estaba en esos momentos así, se me vino la "inspiración" de golpe y escribí sin parar. Merci por leer =3


End file.
